Facing the Reaper
by DarKloWn
Summary: A trip into mementos to fight a shadow. Sounds simple enough. Right?


You know the drill, don't own P5, not that anyone here would expect me to.

It should have been a simple mission. Go into mementos, find the shadow of some drunkard who would harass pedestrians on a nightly basis, kill a few shadows while they were there and have Mona drive them all out. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was what had worked time and time again. They could be forgiven for thinking that this time would be no different.

The drunkard's shadow was stronger than expected, with no explaining reason as to why. Still, it was nothing the Phantom Thieves, the group who had been changing the world from the shadows couldn't handle, it was just unfortunate that it happened to favour lightning attacks, powerful ones at that. It was a single powerful strike that found its way to the team's mascot/transportation, that caused everything to go wrong.

The attack itself wasn't overly damaging, but the effect it had on the lightning-susceptible thief was worthy of concern. A paralytic effect the likes the team had never encountered before rendered Morgana useless, and all the magic and items in stock couldn't do anything to help.

Eventually the shadow succumbed to the combined efforts of the thieves, with the owner promising to reduce his drinking to end his endless abuse towards those who didn't deserve it, stating he lost his job and was subject to the same words that he would dish out.

Still paralyzed from the shock, Mona was unable to transform into his vehicle form, causing the thieves to have to walk back to the previous rest area, which would have been fine had it not been about 4 floors above, according to Oracle's observations.

Without a vehicle to avoid them, the group found themselves fighting every shadow they had come across, just because they were unable to outrun them, despite Joker's best efforts to distract them long enough to escape, the never-ending game of cat and mouse causing exhaustion to take hold of the thieves.

'Come on man, just like a five-minute rest, I can barely even feel my legs anymore.'  
'I hate to say it, but I agree with skull'  
'Yeah five minutes shouldn't hurt'

A near unanimous decision from the thieves forced the leader to cave in, finding a dead end close enough that they wouldn't lose their way back, yet far enough for the shadows not to notice them, despite their constant bickering.

Five minutes turned into ten, which turned into twenty due to Skull falling into a sleep so deep that the rest of the team decided to check his pulse to make sure he was still alive, while Mona remained paralyzed.

Eventually the team resumed their way towards the exit, dealing with the remaining shadows in a similar way to earlier. Each fight taking slightly longer due to the growing fatigue of the group. Their destination finally appearing in view.

'Yeah! We've made it, about time too.' Skull, among others couldn't contain his joy at finally seeing the end

'Yes, this journey was quite perilous but at least we will be safe shortly.'

'Can it Inari, you'll… jinx… us'

Train of though derailing, the team's navigator began shaking, pointing towards to the intersection before the platform.

The rest of the thieves, confused by Oracle's reaction, were alerted by the sound of rattling chains coming from in front of them. As if the noise itself was the cure for his condition, Mona springs up in panic unlike what the team had ever seen before.

'Guys…. This is bad. REALLY bad.'

Without even the time to register that Mona had awoken, A unique shadow, wielding two revolvers appeared in sight of the thieves, a cloth covering its face, hiding what could only be assumed to be a sadistic smirk.

*Bang* *Bang*

The gunshots echoed through the floor, with Skull and Queen gritting their teeth in pain from the shot they each took.

'Mona what the hell is that thing!' Skull spat

'That's… That's the Reaper! We need to run, NOW!'

*Bang* *Bang*

Two more shots echoed throughout mementos, the first headed towards the leader, who effortlessly slipped around it, to the amazement of everyone else. The second shot headed towards Oracle, only to be intercepted by Fox, aiming to keep the navigator out of the fight.

*Bang* *Bang*

One after another, gunshots echoed through the tunnels, as the phantom thieves focused all their efforts on not being killed by the creature, barely struggling to do so.

This process repeated for a while, thanks in part to the large quantity of medicine the team had thanks to Takemi giving Joker a rather substantial discount for reasons he stated he couldn't disclose. Despite that however, most thieves were beginning to move slower, taking more hits from the reaper's revolvers. The only ones who were still moving around as usual were the leader and Mona, who have been dodging most of the shots, and Fox who has been able to counter a surprisingly large amount of them.

'Guys, run!'

The thieves turned towards their leader, believing that he had a plan to get his team out of the situation, as he general does. Even surrounded by enemies that outnumbered them, he could help his team escape. Surely, he had something similar planned for this situation. Reaching into his coat pocket, a small, yet bright item, the thieves believing to be one of his home-made creations.

'Sorry, I'll have to catch up later'

Wearing his trademark smirk, the item in his hand exploded into a bright beam of light centered around him, causing the reaper to focus all his attention on him. By the time the rest of the team had realized what their leader was planning to do, the rattling of chains had already begun to fade into the depths of mementos, their leader gone and the escalator towards the real world, the only option that wouldn't likely result in their death.

 _Back in the Real World_

The rest of the phantom thieves managed to make it back from mementos with little difficulty thanks to Mona being able to turn back into a car, but their own safety was the last thing on their minds after what happened.

'Think he'll be alright?' Starting the discussion before it got too awkward, Ryuji posed the question to no one in particular.

'Well it is him we're talking about, right? Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back shortly with another one of his smirks' It was Ann who replied, trying to feign confidence in her friend to try and convince the others. Though it was obvious to everyone that she was just as worried as them, no one would say anything to break the mood.

'I must say Ann, you're acting skills are getting quite good, I'm impressed no one else saw through the façade just then'

… well except for one oblivious artist.

'I'm sure he will be back soon. We should wait around for him, don't you think?' Ever calm, the group's advisor decided to say what they were all thinking.

'Yes, I believe he will be back we know it.' With those words from Haru, the group decided to wait for their leader to return.

'It's been two hours now, this isn't good.' Morgana was the first two bring up the elephant in the room.

'I've been scanning mementos this whole time and haven't gotten anything.' The resident hacker dropped to her knees, the rest of the group knowing her tendency to do that when she's scared.

'I'm… I'm sure he is just dealing with some of the requests on his own while he's there… yes that's it'. Even Makoto was having a hard time dealing with the situation. 'Let's just wait a bit longer.'

Another two hours had passed, and no sign of the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The group would have stayed around to wait for longer, but a police officer asked them to disband as commuters were concerned about a group that size hanging around for that long a time. With reluctance, they decided to go back to Leblanc, Sojiro deserved to know what was happening after all.

The bell attached to the door rang through the café, with Sojiro turning to greet the group, only to immediately grow concerned by their body language, as well as the lack of a certain café resident.

'So, where's the kid? Blunt and to the point, the rest of the thieves all avoided eye contact with a man they all grew to see as a father to their leader. Seeing their hesitation to answer the question, Sojiro could only sigh and put on some coffee.

'Sit down and tell me the story, It's on the house'.

After hearing the events of the day, Sojiro's expression ranged from confused, to angry, to concerned.

'Damn it. I told that kid to run away from a fight he couldn't win. Why couldn't he listen for a change?'

No one wanted to answer. They all knew if he didn't do what he did there was a good chance that none of them would even be here to tell him what had transpired, that he felt that as a leader he should take the bullet (in this case literally) and ensure their safety.

'Futaba, you said you see their 'power levels' or something. I wouldn't understand the details, but answer me this. Would you have been able to win if you stayed together.'

In response to this question. Futaba immediately decided to shift her attention to the floor, not due to anything interesting happening, but because she didn't want her father to see her reaction to the question. The accompanying response coming out as little more than a whisper

'….. alone win'

'You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you'

'WE WOULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED LET ALONE WIN OK!'

The floodgates had opened. Tears had started pouring down her cheek, speaking the truth out loud was the last straw. She knew they had no chance, she knew that the fight would have ended that way if they continued. She knew that if someone didn't act as the decoy they would all have died. She tried to find a way out, but there was never an opening. She had failed them as navigator, and that may very well have got their leader, her savior, killed.

Everybody in the room stood in silent shock, the words that no one wanted to acknowledge had just been said. Ann and Haru were fighting back tears of their own, Makoto chose to stare down at the counter, Yusuke took solace in Sayuri hanging on the wall and Ryuji collapsed into one of the nearby booths, still trying to refuse the situation. All Sojiro could do was walk around and hug Futaba, moral support all he thought he was good for with this group.

'I… I failed to get them out… It's my fault that he might…'

'DAMNIT!'

The yell, accompanied by the sound of a fist hitting a wall was enough to shock everyone back to their senses. The cause of the noise to the surprise of no one present, being Ryuji.

'That's it, let's go back to mementos, drag his ass out and kick it for making us worry like this.'

Despite his 'plan' being the act first think later type, considering the situation, a plan like his was just what they needed, with the rest of the group agreeing, despite the lack of energy.

'I have nothing against you kids dragging him back. But wait until tomorrow, if you don't hurry up you will all miss the last train.'

'Oh shit is that the time, my mom must be worried sick'

And just like that the 'brains' behind the plan rushed out to head home, with the rest of the team leaving shortly after, a little bit more relaxed following his antics.

'You should get some sleep too Futaba, sounds like you'll need it. Stay here for tonight and look after the cat. There is always the chance he may turn up during the night.

'Yeah…. Goodnight'

Despite their high spirits, the trip to mementos ended rather poorly, with the group encountering the reaper again ten levels higher than last time, and considering the result of the first encounter, a tactical retreat was immediately issued by the acting leader, Queen.

This process had repeated for three days. They would enter mementos, fight their way down towards where the first fight had taken place on floor fifty, only to hear chains closer towards the entrance than the previous day. The nearest having occurred at the highest point of the second area. To make matters worse, it was the week of midterms, and some people, especially a blonde-haired male, needed to study, badly.

'I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but we need to put the rescue on hold for now and focus on midterms.'

'WHAT! Ren could be lying half dead in mementos and you want us to study? You think just because you're the acting leader you can- '

*SLAP*

The sound had echoed throughout Leblanc, even startling Sojiro for an instant, before he went back to brewing coffee. The Phantom Thieves looking on in disbelief as their ever-collected advisor just slapped the energetic blonde so hard he looked like he was about to lose consciousness.

'You don't think I know that. If his homeroom teacher didn't already know about us and the situation we wouldn't have been able to search as much as we have been. You don't think I want to go straight back in. You think ANYONE doesn't want that. After all he has done for us, all of us. You really think we want to leave him. Let's say we do save him, by some miracle, and we fail midterms. Do you think that if Haru and I let our grades fall that no one would think twice? If we get found out, everything he had done for us would have been for nothing. Or did you just forget about his probation, we get caught, he goes to Juvie. I don't want to be responsible for that, not after everything he has done.'

Tensions had been getting higher and higher after every failed attempt to the point where in-fighting like this had been quite a common occurrence, even though it had only been a few days. It started with Ryuji and Morgana bickering more than usual, then Ann and Futaba got more and more irritated by Yusuke's relaxed demeanor, Makoto would get annoyed at the slightest things, and Haru would resort back to her passive personality that the phantom thieves had recently broken her out of. The steadfast presence of their leader, while greatly missed during their expeditions, was a necessity in their daily life.

*Two Days Later*

The sound of pens on paper was the only sound that could be heard in Leblanc, with Sojiro out on an urgent errand based on the expression he had when he left. Two days without a rescue attempt had almost broken the members of the Phantom thieves, with it taking a great deal of effort to even meet up to study, even if there wasn't anything being said. It had been about an hour since the last word was said, and that was Yusuke idly stating that he could go for some coffee.

The hours passed, little to no words mentioned, at this point the thieves focusing on their studies so that they didn't have to focus on anything else. Even Ryuji was actively studying for a change, though the pained expression on his face highlighting just how inexperienced he was at it. When the doorbell rang signaling Sojiro's return, a glancing look was all they spared, before going back to the books, oblivious to anything else happening around the café.

'Ugh I'm sick of studying, I'm taking a break'  
'Fine, just don't distract the rest of us.'

The scene between Ryuji and Makoto played out exactly as everyone else present expected it to, Makoto focusing on her work, and Ryuji sick of everything to do with school.

'I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like I'm going to be near the top of the class like you and Ren'  
'To be fair, I scored near you during the first midterms remember?'  
'Whatever Ren, no need to rub it in'

'Well I would help you if you wanted to listen every now and again'  
'Makoto is the only reason I was able to score so well'  
'Thanks Ren, at least someone's appreciative'

'Ugh, can you guys be quiet I'm trying to read manga'  
'I have the next one when you are done with that'  
'Cool, thanks Ren'

'I must say this scenario is perfect for a painting'  
'Is this the people watching paying off?'  
'Ahh yes, I still need to thank you for joining me for that Ren'

'It really is all Art with you isn't it Yusuke?'  
'Maybe you can pose nude for him this time?'  
'Shut it Ren, stop bringing that up!'

'His passion really is something special, I wish I had something I could be passionate about'  
'You have your garden, you can see the passion you have for that'  
'Thanks Ren, you're so sweet'

'I wonder how long until they notice you are there'  
'No clue, I thought they would have been happy to see me, guess not then'

'Huh?'

The six incredibly oblivious people decided to finally look up to see who they had all just been talking to, and the sight couldn't have shocked them anymore, Sojiro shaking his head at the scene in front of him, and a heavily bandaged, heavily injured Ren showing off his trademark Joker smirk.

'REN!'

The group proceeded to attempt to tackle the leader who had suddenly returned, before Sojiro scolded them telling them to look at his injuries.

'Dude, how did you even get out of there?'

The blonde asked the question that everyone else present was thinking, how in the world did one man survive so long against the reaper and make it out of mementos at the same time.

'Well it wasn't anything flashy, I retreated into mementos the day it happened, tried to outrun him, eventually making it down to one of the rest areas. For whatever reason he didn't follow me in there thankfully. I then recovered as much as I could, ate some curry and I had prepared the other day and allowed myself to sleep. The next day, I tried to get up as far as I could, fighting shadows along the way until he found me, then hid in the next rest area. I repeated this until yesterday when I managed to make it out in a pretty ordinary condition. Then I asked Iwai to get someone to take me to see Takemi, who patched me up overnight and then informed Sojiro this morning that I was there. Sorry there wasn't anything more heroic'

Despite the story regarding his near-death experience, Ren couldn't help but throw in a quip and a smirk, as if to make light of the situation.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves however didn't care for any heroics, they were just glad to see that their leader was safe and back in their company.

Despite the positivity emanating throughout the room, the resident hacker was hiding away in the back of the group, still not willing to let herself be forgiven, especially considering the injuries that Ren had suffered as a result. Unfortunately for her however, a number of people in the room either expected as much, or had already noticed what she was trying to do, forcing her to the front.

'You know you can be happy to see me you know, it has been a while'

Despite the light-hearted nature of the comment, Futaba could only shake her head, tears forming in her eyes again.

'I… I thought I killed you. I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought…. I thought it was going to be my fault you died in there.'

Futaba, as if to prove that Ren was in fact there in front of her, wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. If Ren's Injuries caused him any pain from this, he refused to let it show even slightly, instead choosing to console the girl by returning the hug and stroking her hair.

'Of course not. If you hadn't have noticed him when you did, we would have been caught unaware and I wouldn't have had a chance to get everyone else out of there.'

That was no exaggeration either. If the reaper had managed to ambush them, there wasn't even the slightest doubt that at least someone wasn't going to be making back, no matter what they did.

Seeing Futaba tear up was enough to cause some of the other members to get emotional as well. With Ann and Haru both choosing to hug Ren as well, trapping him in there. Makoto chose to stand to the side, relief plastered across her face with Yusuke trying to frame the moment, no doubt as inspiration for a later piece. Ryuji merely shaking his head at the scene, half jealous, half relieved that his best friend had manage to return from the brink of death, and had the guts to joke about it, proving his wellbeing. But as all best friends do, he wasn't just going to let Ren enjoy his current situation.

'Dude, three girls hanging off you? Maybe I should be heroic and almost get myself killed.'

Despite having 'three girls hanging off him' Ren managed to get one of his arms free enough to punch the blonde in the shoulder, causing the entire group to start laughing.

About ten minutes later, the group had managed to calm down, and the usual dynamic had returned. With only the usual bickering between Futaba and Yusuke and Ryuji and Morgana even closely resembling the infighting that was present. The advisor of the group, as if flicking a switch, returned to her usual calm demeanor, and cleared her throat loud enough to get the groups attention.

'Now that we know Ren is safe and sound with us. Its time that we all go back to studying, Ren has quite a lot he needs to catch up on.'

The entire group turned to look at the student council president in disbelief at what she said. But with no chance of her backing down, they decided to turn to their leader for support.

Despite his usual collected demeanor, Ren couldn't help but let his smirk show when they all turned to him.

'I'd rather fight the reaper again then get on Makoto's bad side'

And with the glare that could send chills down most people's spines, the group dynamic had returned to normal, and when the results were announced, so had everybody's grades…. Unfortunately for Ryuji.


End file.
